


The Best Way to Wake Up

by harbingersss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Excessive Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harbingersss/pseuds/harbingersss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>??? ????? Lots of morning snuggles and fluffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Way to Wake Up

These are Dean’s favorite mornings; when he isn’t rushed to get out of bed and he can lie there- just to watch Cas sleep. Cas becomes an entirely different entity in his sleep. His features soften from “ _Castiel_ ; Angel of the Lord and Kicker of Asses” to “ _Cas_ ; the guy with the big blue eyes that doesn’t understand any of Dean’s movie references.” His lips part open just enough that small little puffs of air can be felt on Dean’s shoulder and he makes soft, faint sleepy noises as he dreams. Dean nuzzles into Cas’ wavy dark hair, inhaling the familiar scent of coconut shampoo with just a hint of some soothing, buttery smell that can only be labeled as  _Cas._

After a few minutes, Dean can feel the soft flutter of eyelashes against his skin and he watches as Cas stirs awake, grumbling something muffled into Dean’s shoulder. Dean can’t help but chuckle out a soft huff, running his fingers through the short hair on the back of Cas’ head. Cas has never been a morning person, and this little quirk had surprised Dean at first. Dean’s always presumed Cas would be one of those early riser types who would like to hear the first bird songs of daybreak and watch cheesy morning talk shows.

“Good morning.” Dean murmurs into Cas’ scalp, sighing against the warm tufts of hair.

Cas just _hmphs_ in response as he props himself up on his elbow, resting an open palm on Dean’s chest and leaning in unhurriedly, bumping Dean’s nose with his before he presses a too chaste kiss to his lips. They share sleepy glances for a few moments until Cas’s head droops and Dean drops his lips to his forehead.

“Long night,” He hears Cas mumble in his skin and a lazy smirk crosses Dean’s features.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Dean whispers beguilingly into the small space between them. “Sorry for waking you.”

Cas lifts his head, dropping a soft kiss to Dean’s chin as he gives him a soft smile. “Don’t be- I’m sure you’ll be able to make it up to me somehow...” He croons along Dean’s jawline, eliciting a shiver as Cas trails warm, open-mouthed kisses across his stubble and along Dean’s neck.


End file.
